Ever Wondered
by GhostLawsOfDoom
Summary: Has Clary ever painted Jace naked? Is alec wear coloured contacts? Is Simon a mean drunk? Who Jace lost his virginity to... read to find out! R
1. Letter from the stars

**FIRST STORY GUYS**

**i hope you enjoy, my friend Jemmie is helping me out and her question is the first one ever asked! i have everyone from The books sitting in my living room waiting anxtuously for your questions! the dirtier the better! get typing and ask as many as you like! really you can ask 100!**

**ok on with the show w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w w(i like w's :D)**

* * *

Dear Everyone on fanfiction,

Heya guys its Clary, Jace,

Magnus,

Alec,

Max,

Simon,

Izzy,

Chairman meow,

Church,

and

Maia here!

We have been reading all of your storys about us and there great! now we want to help you guys out, if you have a story that you need help with, have something you need to ask us, or want to know something, like whats our fave colour, who did we lose our virginity to or ...anything just comment and we will get to you as soon as possible...

just make sure that you are very pacific with who you want to ask, our first ever question was from:

* * *

.

Hi Jace, who was the first person you ever lost your virginity to?

jace: *scratches head*...haha, well...*looks at clary*, you know,

me: well...

jace:...

* * *

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**10 REVEWS BEFORE I WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER! if not they wont be long enough! i hope you like it. if not im taking it off fanfic**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**


	2. You asked Jace and Alec

Heya guys! Wow 7 reviews in like 1 day!

Here are some intresting facets I got out of Jace whilst we were waiting for all your fabby questions:

Jace can play the piano.  
Jace loves mu shu pork.  
Jace never lies.  
Jace hates cucumber and bergamot.  
Jace enjoys being barefoot.  
Jace can speak Romanian and other languages.  
Jace hates liars.

! all true. Ok on to the questions! Also if you have anything you arnt sure about you can ask them true or false questions!

* * *

Me: Ok so first question guys! This one is from IssyRedbird

Alec, was your first kiss Magnus?

Alec: ***** Blushes * ermmm, well you see funny you should ask that..

Magnus: yeash Alec, yeah, Echo it was.

Alec:By the Angel Magnus, I don't want all these people knowing that! I sound like a pathetic whiny baby!

Jace: Shut up, I want to answer **MY **questions about **ME** now, its not all about you guys

Me: right.. well second is...

* * *

Dear Jace,

Hi ;) What last name do you use now?

at first it was Wayland. then Morgenstern. then Lightwood. then Herondale.

Lol i need to know! Are you Jace Lightwood or Herondale!

* * *

This questions is from danielle-redfern

Jace: well finally, someone asks the important one a question, thank you Danielle for worshipping my awesome bod and godly-like charms, I know they are very hard to resist. About your question , now a days I use Lightwood, as its easier to use rather than going into everything about the adoption...

Izzy: nahh he just loves us soo much and our name is cooler and better and more angeli-

*Jace tackles her to ground *

Jace: I do not!

Alec and Max: jee thanks

Me: OK SETTLE DOWN LADIES.

Magnus: fineee

Me: Anyways, finally Jace who did you lose the big V to?

Jace:...

Clary: WHAT! Repeat that...

Jace: you know, the waiter... Amillie or something

Izzy: you cant even remember her name?

Clary: so what was it like?

Jace: shup Iz, haha, Clary, do you have to ask?

Clary: yeah!

Jace: well it was on the cheese counter, and it went in and out and in and out, then my legs hurt a bit, then it went in some more and-

Alec: keep it clean Jace, Max is here!

Max: what? What? Whats he talking about?

Jace: you'll know when the time is right

Max: awwwwwww why wont you tell me! I may be dead in a month, then ill never know

Izzy: yeah, who would want to kill you? Your so immiture Max

Me: Right, well anyways, keep on asking the questions guys, if you want this to work we need ideas, get your friends get your friends, friends1 get our friends friends friends moms!

* * *

Maia, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Clary, Max, Meow and Church want questions too!

* * *

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

There you go! see I only waited for 7 reviews cause im so awesome and cool, dont just review leave a question as well, I love you all!

IF YOU REVIEW JACE WILL WEAR HIS HAIR LIKE MAGNUS FOR A DAY!

All: YEAH!

Jace: wait...what?

Me: Quick guys review now!

P.S, yeah my names really Echo, my mom's totally weird, but you gota love her :P


	3. You asked Mag,Jace, Meow, Iz, Clary,Chur

Wow, guys thanks for all the reviews it amazing to see you all enjoying my story! Anyway cause I love you all so much and is amazing here is another chapter...we don't want to keep the characters waiting, there still living in my guest rooms!

* * *

Me: Ok so here you go guys, this ones from IssyRedbird

Magnus, have you or would you ever dress up in steampunk? Like, top hats with goggles on them, gears covering a jacket, stuff like that?

Magnus: Course darling, but to be honest it really didnt work for me, the hats squashed my hair and the goggles got in the way, you see, even though im probably the best dressed person you will ever meet, I still like to be comfy (yes, I find tight leather pants comfy) and my hair is my top priority, that is why I NEVER use magic on my hair. If I get distracted in anyway...poof, gone

Jace: Whilst you may be the best dressed I;m th-

Me:Jace, shut up now, its not your turn, Magnus deserves more screen time.

Jace: * pouts *

Me: Next question...this is by danielle-redfern

how come you dont use Herondale? Lightwood is kool and all but Herondale! nothing can beat that

Jace: well hello again, my little fan. As I have already said. I dont use Herondale because if we use mundane planes or boats or stuff, the police go into all this crap about my adoption and whos my real parents and I have to be taken into a room to make sure im not a runaway or something like that, at least thats what Robert said...

Me: yup, ok then she also has another question...do you know who's Simon gonna choose?

Clary: well that my dear friend is a spoiler, but yeah I do. All I can say is I hope he chooses Maia, Izzy is a player and-

Alec: DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!

Izzy: HEY! I DESERVE LOVE! AND I HELPED YOU LOOK ATTRACTIVE FOR JACE WHEN I DONT EVEN LIKE YOU, YOU LITTLE GINGER

Maia: HaHa, suck on that Izzy

Izzy: oh I have plenty to suck on

Max: whats a player?

Jace: No. Izzy deserves him, she needs to be in a committed relationship!

Magnus: Deep Jace, deep

Me: Guys at this rate we'll be done by Chrismas

Max: I hope not. Moms getting me new manga books next week, I dont want them to gather a layer of dust, I here its really bad for there -

* Izzy puts hand over Max's mouth *

Me: These are from StevieRae2011, ooh love the name, house of night books are the best, it was so sad when ... (spoiler) died!

All: ECHO!

Me: opps...heres the questions

Magnus, who do you love more, Chairman Meow or Alec.

* both alec and Meow stare intently *

Magnus: Thats a hard one, Meow has been with me for nearly my whole life, but Alec is the only one I have ever truly loved...i suppose Alec, sorry Chairman Meow, I still love you lots

Meow: I hate you...

Alec: * blushes a lot *

*Magnus and Alec goes upsatirs to make-out*

Me: 2) Clary, what was it like to kiss your brother (Sebastian/Jonathan)?

Clary: Now that is a good question, you see, it was actually really nice, his lips were so smooth and soft-

Jace: * glare at wall *

Clary: but now I know who he is its so disturbing and what he did to max is just inhuman

Max: Im dead now, arnt I?

Alec and Izzy: we loved you so much Max, sorry we didnt show it. Have a good afterlife, we miss you so much, the loss is so depressing

Me: awww,,,,, we love you Max. anyway...3) Church, how do you always know where everyone is?

Church: Maryse had a spell cast on me, so for anyone who enters our house , I automaticly know where they are. Its like the Map that they have on Harry Potter, but its in my brain, does that make any sense?

* Alec and Magnus come back, clothes crumpled and hair a mess on alec, magnus spotless *

Me: sure...and finally Chairman Meow, how old are you?

Meow: Well thats rude, but since the contract said I have to answer all questions, I honestly cant remember, I lost count after 400, and Magnus, whom I now officially hate has thrown so many parties I dont even know what half of them were for

Magnus: I RESENT THAT! I always tell you what there for

Meow: someone tell him that I refuse to acknowledge his existence.

Jace: what he said...

Magnus: I wont feed you for a week

Alec: but Mag, you never feed him anyways

Magnus: is everyone against me today!

Jace: they normally are

Magnus: Oh go bleach you hair, blondie

Me: oh that reminds me, next question …...Clary: do you dye your hair? or does it naturally look like a carrot? From Hellewise14

Clary: im not a carrot! Im misunderstood, and its natural! 100%, I wouldn't have the time to dye it, although once I put blonde streaks in it, big mistake. I was like a cross bread of hair, it was a shame to gingers...oh yeah I need to say something...GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS

Me: Clary, what the hell do you research on youtube?, The next question is for izzy!

Izzy: yay me!

Me: would you consider yourself a meneater? or would you date simon?

Izzy: I would, course. I have a reputation to uphold, im not proud of it though, ive been with both girls and guys, but I was very drunk. No I am not gay

Alec: *** mumbles ***

Izzy: and I toally would date simon, even though he is like below average, he has a sort of virgin appeal about him thats totally a turn on

Me: wellll, okay...WERE OUT OF QUESTIONS! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW GIVE US MORE QUESTIONS OR THEY WILL ALL LEAVE MY HOUSE!

* * *

I hope ou liked, I proably wont be able to update for a few days, as I have shit loads of homework to do, but I hope you like and please review as much as possible! Tell everyone about these books, then we get more mortal instrument fanifictions! if there is any mistakes on here, I wrote this really quickly cause I love you all and stuff, so sorry if you like it to be perfect :O

LOVE YOU

echo signing out x


End file.
